


Not the Boss of Me

by FilmInMySoul



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jace, a little blood, jace hates demons, overprotective jace, sassy simon, shadowhunter simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com</p>
<p>"Jimon prompt, if its okay: The first real patrol with newbi shadowhunter Simon could go very bad but he and Jace finished only with light wounds. Jace is all angst and worried because his non so secret boyfriend could die, but Simon is " shut up blondi! I'm fine. You're fine. Now I demand cuddling" "</p>
<p>and</p>
<p>"Can you do a Jimon fic where Simon gets sick/hurt and Jace fixes him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my tumblr fearlessandproud.tumblr.com  
> I'm not sure how well this is considering I'm only halfway through the series but I hope that you all like it well enough to prompt me this pairing or one of the many that I offer!  
> Enjoy!

Jace really hated demons, he loathed them with his very being and it was clear that tonight, more than any other night he was out for blood. To be fair the demons had drawn first blood, Simons blood. What happened after couldn't really be blamed one Jace. Not really.

Let's back track a moment, before Jace was almost knee deep in demon goo and grasping the talon claw marks on his shoulder, Simons back against his as they fought a large horde of demons closing in. Before all that it had started as a simple scouting mission. Simons first.

Jace had been worried about it since he was informed. Simon was still just a trainee and Jace didn't think he was ready yet. Though Jace had never really wanted for Simon to start training as a Shadowhunter. It wasn't a doubt of his ability to stomach the monsters and horrors that he would face. No, Simon had been doing that plenty. He'd been a vampire for gods sake. Jace simply hoped that Simon would try and keep himself away from harm. He should have known better.

It didn't help that anytime Simon was in any kind of danger Jace's heart clenched uncomfortably and he got agitated. It also didn't help that they were romantically involved. Ever since Jace had given Simon blood when he needed it. That's when everything had started. For better or for worse.

Jace liked to think it was for the better.

That was besides the point at the moment. They were about to leave for their mission and Jace felt that uneasy clench around his heart as he watched his sometimes (more often than not) fumbley boyfriend strap a ridged dagger to his hip and a long seraph blade across his back. Stele slipped into his pocket.

This didn't calm Jace's nerves in the slightest but the blonde obviously didn't let it show. He simply waited for Simon to be finished before they left the institute and started to patrol the lower city areas.

They started the patrol off in silence. Jace had made it more than clear that he didn't like the idea of Simon on patrol so soon. Simon had made it clear he didn't care about that piece of advice and would be going anyway. Besides, it wasn't as though Jace could go up and explain "yes Simon Lewis can't go on missions yet because he's my boyfriend and I don't want him getting hurt." It didn't work like that and Jace gritted his teeth as the two shadow hunters moved across the rooftops looking over the city.

Simon made a sound of clearing his voice.

"Look, I know you're not that happy with me, but I don't think it's healthy to not talk for long periods of time." Simon said easily. Jace smiled softly, the darkness of the night covering it. He liked how Simon made things logical in attempts to not fumble around with words and feelings. It was like him.

Jace sighed lightly. "I don't like the idea of you coming out so soon from training." The blonde admitted. He could practically feel Simon's eye roll.

"Tell me something I don't know." Simon replied with a teasing tone. Jace felt himself smile again. This was his not-so-mundane boyfriend. He couldn't be happier. Well he could. If he and Simon weren't hoping across rooftops looking for demons to pick fights with. He could be much happier than.

Just when Jace was about to retort with a quip of his own they both heard the sound of scream and Jace felt his skin crawl as they both changed directions to where they had heard the scream. It only took another moment and another scream to see what was happening. A women was being back into a corner by a man whose face was illuminated by the dim street lamp in the dank alley that the two people were in. His face was lined in scars overlapped by protruding scales and his eyes were a viper yellow, teeth bared. A snake demon. Jace didn't like the looks what was going on and signaled for Simon to stay put while he jumped down gracefully and without a sound behind the demon.

Drawing his seraph blade Jace named it softly under his breath. The reaction was clear as it glowed faintly. The women gave another small scream the snake demon gave a chuckle as he moved a step closer. Jace walked up behind the demon and tapped it on the shoulder. It turned, never suspecting a thing as he ran it through with the blade.

Jace pulled the blade out and watched as the demon sank to it's knees, the last breath it held in it's body hissing from it's mouth. Simon made his way down to where Jace was and he shot him a look. "I told you to stay where you were."

"You killed the demon I don't see why I needed to stay on the top of the building."

"Because I told you to."

"You're not the boss of me Jace."

"Actually I -"

Jace was cut off of the woman who had been screaming moment before. Instead of screaming she was now laughing. It was high pitched a giggle that was on the disturbing edge of madness. It made Jace's skin crawl as he placed a hand on Simons chest and pushed him to where he was no behind Jace slightly. 

"You Shadowhunters leave your stink everywhere you go, so easy to find, so easy to trap." The raspy voice said he could feel Simon tense behind him. He was scared. So was Jace, he didn't like the word "trapped" he had been that way for far too long.

From behind him Jace could hear Simon pulling the seraph blade from across his back, even the trainee could tell that something was amiss. Within a few seconds they knew what it was. Suddenly there were near to ten lower demons surrounding them. Jace didn't like the odds. He moved to pull a wicked looking dagger from his belt so that he could take more enemies at once. His movement seemed to throw a demon into motion and it lunged towards Simon. Jace didn't react fast enough.

He heard the gruttled cry of Simon before he turned quickly, his blue eyes widened only a fraction as he saw the brunette pull his seraph blade from the neck of the demon, Jace also saw the grimace of pain on his face and the drops of blood coming from his side. As the demon fell back, light leaving it's black eyes he also saw the blood tipped nails that pulled away from Simon's chest. By then all Jace could see was red.

Now wielding two angelic weapons in his hands Jace stood facing the small cluster of demon that had formed while Jace had been momentarily distracted. He tore through them, two at a time but it seemed like they kept coming. The effort was straining and he knew that Simon was putting up a fight of his own. By the time that they were back to back, covered in blood and other liquids, talon marks on Jace's shoulder and blood drying on Simon's abdomen, Jace had cut down at least ten, Simon had managed to get three and wound five badly enough that they had retreated back. It surprised Jace only slightly before thinking how it wasn't the biggest surprise. He had good training and his stint as a vampire had given him good instincts.

With their backs pressed together Jace felt reassured. He was surprised by the organized attack. It had caught him off guard but he had Simon with him, the warmth that radiated from the other boy gave him a good feeling and Jace smirked.

"I'll take the twenty on this side. How many can you decommission?" Jace asked his voice grinning as he ignored the pain in his shoulder and looked for easy pickings in the lower demon group.

"Ten or so. I can probably kill about half that." Jace knew Simon was trying to sound confident. Jace believed in him though so Jace keep the devilish look on his face as a thrill ran through him. Now that he knew what he was dealing with and knew that Simon could handle himself well enough all he could think was 'this is going to be fun.'

The demons shrank back as Jace cut them down, taking scratches his eyes were on fire, calculating every move they made. He also made sure that he could feel Simon near him, watching from the corner of his blue eyes as the brunette lost his seraph blade and pulled the two daggers from his hips and continued without missing a beat. Ten minutes later, with bruises and cuts, Jace having one right above his brow that had been the slash of fangs he'd ducked under, they finished off the last of the lower demons.

Simon was tired, Jace could see by the way his chest was heaving and his shoulders were slumped over. Jace was limping slightly, one of the creatures had caught him in the leg with its barbed tail. Jace was just thankful it wasn't deadly or poisonous.

"Let's get ourselves someplace to rest." Jace said, taking Simon by the shoulder so that he could release some of the pressure off his leg as they moved along the back alley-ways. They came to a vacant and near ruined apartment building. Jace slowly climbed his way up the the escape ladder, Simon trailing behind to make sure that the coast was clear.

Jace pulled off the jacket he had been wearing and wrapped it around his fist before slamming it easily through the window and climbing in. The apartment he and Simon hopped into was dusty, the walls covered in spray paint and the actual wall paint was yellowing and peeling from the sides. Jace listened for any movement that might suggest someone was squatting in the building. Thankfully it was silent and Jace let out a small sigh moving to the opposite wall of the window, kicking a few empty beer bottles out of the and then sitting down.

While he pressed his back against the wall he motioned for Simon to sit beside him pulling out his stele.

"Lift your shirt." Jace said motioning at the dark patch of blood that stained the once navy blue v-neck. Simon complied without any hesitation. It wasn't as though Jace had never seen him shirtless before.

Jace pressed his stele lightly to Simons skin and started to draw a cleansing rune on the surface of the deep nail marks. It would help the wound heal and keep it from getting infected. Thankfully the rune was slowly spread to the rest of Simon's body as well making sure the numerous scratches and cuts that he'd gained wouldn't get infected.

Simon reached a tentative hand towards Jace's hurt leg. Jace grabbed for his stele again back Simon stopped him.

"Let me." The brunette said, pulling his own from his pocket and rolling up the blondes pant leg. Jace nodded simply and looked back to the fresh rune he'd placed on Simon's stomach. He didn't like the feeling that was welling inside of his stomach. He didn't like that Simon had gotten hurt on their first mission. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have lost any blood. Jace glared at the wound heatedly.

Simon looked up with a small smile of triumph as he placed the rune successfully on Jace's leg. Then he noticed the angelic boys face held in an angry glare and his face dropped to something along the lines of annoyance and frustration. Simon was not in a good enough condition to put up with his boyfriends over-protective bullshit.

"Stop."

Jace went to say something but Simon simply held up his hand and dragged his boyfriend close so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, Jaces leg propped up above Simon's so that it wouldn't be at such a bad angle for the wound. He took Jace's hand in his.

"None of this 'you got hurt it's my fault' shit, we just killed a good number of darklings and I'm not ready to have you ruin my first mission by being a complete and total grouch. I'm fine, you're fine. We are both alive. Lets just stick together and get a little rest before heading back to the Institute." Simon's words were final and Jace knew better than to try and talk the boy out of them. It would be a loosing battle. The brunette was too stubborn headed. Jace liked that quality best.

The blonde simply nodded, the tiredness finally seeping into his bones as he gripped Simon's hand. Before closing his eyes to sleep Jace placed a ward down and pulled the brunette even closer, sharing his warmth and taking Simon's in return as they waited for dawn to break over the city.


End file.
